Desbordando Amor
by angelmex
Summary: Los días lluviosos sólo traen problemas pero a veces es el alivio para muchos, pero pocas veces es apreciado. No todo comienza bello, así como no todo termina mal... Sasosaku, UA.


**Naruto no me pertenece, ni es de mi propiedad. **

Bueno, para empezar siempre he querido escribir un fic de estos dos, pero hasta ahora lo hice, _espero y sea de vuestro agrado_.

**DESBORDANDO AMOR**

Los días eran soleados como cualquier día de verano, y los alumnos de la preparatoria más cercana se lamentaban por ese hecho pues preferían zambullirse en una piscina que en los libros de estudio en estos días tan molestos. Todos, sin excepción del más positivo de los alumnos se sentía igual, sólo veían de reojo al reloj con esperanzas, queriendo que ya marcase las tres de la tarde para irse de esta jaula llamada escuela, importaba como, el tiempo parecía nunca ceder a los caprichosos deseos de los alumnos.

Sakura mordía el lápiz con desesperación, hoy era rebaja de productos en el mercado y realmente deseaba ahorrar para comprarse un helado, sin que su estricta madre se diera cuenta del poco cambio que iba a recibir de la compra, por otra parte, su mejor amiga, Ino, hacia lo mismo, sólo que con otro propósito; ir al centro comercial y comprar ropa que también estaba en promoción y tomar la mejor. Mismo deseo, diferente propósito.

El reloj cedió, para alivio de todos, y sonó el timbre de salida. Sin dejar al maestro con la boca cubierta con un cubre-bocas terminar se pararon de sus asientos, este sólo miró resignado como en cuestión de segundos su salón se vaciaba.

Las dos amigas caminaban apresuradas por las calles de la gran ciudad, sin importar que estaban bañadas en sudor, eso no las detendría, tenían que llegar a esas ofertas que sólo se dan una vez al mes. Se miraban de reojos, diciéndose que apresuraran el paso y eso hicieron, con las maletas en sus brazos, corrían desesperadas por las avenidas

¡Por Dios que iban a llegar!

Las personas las quedaban observando, otros sólo se limitaban a mirar de reojo a las chicas que apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, ya estaban a unas cuantas cuadras del centro comercial, donde se encontraba el mercado; esto las motivo aún más y aumentaron su paso.

- ¡Todo sea por la Moda! – gritaba sin fuerzas la rubia, quien sacudía su cabellera con desmesura por el ajetreado camino.

- ¡Todo sea por el Helado y la comida barata! – grito, igual sin fuerzas, la pelirosa, que se veía en su mente comiendo un rico helado napolitano con menta. Siguieron su ajetreado camino y se detuvieron unos instantes frente a la entrada del centro comercial y devolvieron el paso, pero en esto cada quien con diferente propósito se separaron entrando. La rubia subió al segundo piso donde se vendía ropa y demás artículos, Sakura se quedó en la planta baja, corriendo por todos los pasillos, buscando las tiendas de comida hasta que las encontró… nada más ni nada menos que repletas de señoras, gordas y viejas, jóvenes y embarazadas, de dudosa procedencia, de todo un poco; se metió entre la revuelca, agarrando y hasta quitando, ¡esto era la guerra por la comida barata! Muchas mujeres se daban de jirones de cabello y de ropa, otras ponían el pie para que tropezaran, otras gruñían como vestías salvajes a sus contrincantes, otras sólo se limitaban a recoger lo que otras tiraban por sus peleas, hubo una que otra que para quitar la comida de su contrincante les jalaban en sostén y se los quitaban, Sakura se cuidó de esas mujeres y sólo se concentraba en empujar a sus contrincantes con un canto de guerra:

- ¡Shannaro! - exclamaba mientras las empujaba y las precipitaba a caer sobre otras mujeres ya caídas, no por nada era buena en judo. La trifulca todavía seguía, y ninguna mujer se daba por vencida, pero Sakura tampoco si iba a dar por vencida, escupió sangre… y miró con soberbia a la mujer que se le acercaba.

Una guerra no es fácil.

Salió del centro comercial con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que sólo los victoriosos osan en usarla; cargaba en sus brazos muchas bolsas de plástico con comida dentro y un helado en la mano izquierda, la boca estaba ocupada y no sólo por aquella sonrisa sino por la cuchara que lamía desde adentro. Caminaba, alegre, por las avenidas, ya estaba atardeciendo sin mencionar que las nubes aumentaban poco a poco, tapizando el cielo y cubriéndolo de gris.

Apresuró el paso, no iba a permitir que la lluvia le amargará su victoria… y su helado. Maldecía en su cabeza lo lejos que le quedaba la casa y cuando estaba a sólo una cuantas cuadras de su casa atravesó un puente y allí pudo ver como unos trabajadores ponían bultos a la orilla del rio, a cuestas de la colina, para cuando la lluvia comenzará no se desbordará. Sakura miró interesada pues aquel paso del rio siempre se desbordaba.

Una cabeza roja llamó su atención. Agudizó su mirada para poder identificar al joven que trabajaba arduamente, pero el casco amarillo que recién se puso impidió todo esfuerzo; resignada siguió su camino a casa.

…

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, Ino y Sakura decidieron ir al parque para platicar de cosas mundanas, y en medio de la gran platica que entablaban un joven apareció frente a ellas, corriendo con rapidez, Ino que lo notó primero sonrió feliz ¡Un chico sexy se acercaba a ellas! Sakura vio aquella sonrisa y siguió lo que Ino observaba. El chico se detuvo muy cerca de ellas, recargándose en un árbol, jadeante y con sudor resbalándose por su blanco cuello, trataba de recuperar la respiración pero las prisas eran demasiadas e ignorando las miradas de las dos que lo observaban y siguió.  
- ¿Quién es? Me recuerda mucho a un amigo de Itachi… - Dijo Sakura viendo como el joven desaparecía de su vista

- Su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, originario de la ciudad Sunagakure ¡es uno de los chicos más candentes de la Universidad de Konoha! – Dijo dando levemente unos brinquitos, feliz de poder observado al pelirrojo con un sexy sudor en todo su cuerpo. – Aunque me pareció verlo extraño, se miraba algo ¿Preocupado?

- Humm… - Dijo pensativa, definitivamente ese pelirrojo se parecía al joven trabajador de ayer.

- Es sumamente extraño, él es conocido por ser alguien serio, tranquilo, gruñón, en fin: un tipo condenadamente sexy. – se desvió en el tema, fantaseando quien sabe qué. Sakura sólo se río de su imperativa amiga.

A los días siguientes, el tiempo de lluvias ya caído en la ciudad y no había día en el que no lloviera y este día no era la excepción, esta mañana había sido así, la lluvia inundaba las calles y los perros callejeros se escondían para protegerse de ella. Pocos pájaros se aventuraban a volar por los cielos y Sakura no tenía de otra que aventurarse a las calles y a la lluvia, la escuela esperaba por ella, aunque ella prefería quedarse en casa viendo la tv. Sin rechistar, salió de la casa con un paraguas verde.

El día era hermoso a pesar de ello.

Al llegar al hospital, pues tenía que cruzar por allí, vio como un chico salía y bajaba las escaleras, para poder ver al chico que bajaba las escaleras, apartó un poco su paraguas y lo que primero que vio fue una punzante mirada caoba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez…

Era el mismo chico pelirrojo que vio con Ino, el tal Sasori no Akasuna. El chico de ojos caoba, de cabellos rojizos cortos, de piel blanca.

Y el joven, sólo recordó vagamente haber visto aquella chiclosa cabellera, metafóricamente. ¿Es qué la joven lo seguía? Negó con la cabeza, desvió la mirada altaneramente y siguió bajando las escaleras y la mirada jade todavía lo seguía.

Quedaron frente a frente, él renuente de seguir este juego de miradas y Sakura sólo miraba interesada, puesto a que él pelirrojo se notaba cansado y en cierto apesto triste, o eso notó en su pérfida mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa irónica, sacudiendo su desordenada melena rojiza, notablemente molesto.

- Nada. – contestó sin permutarse, desvió la mirada, colocó su paraguas en su hombro y siguió su camino, ignorando la inquisidora mirada del rojizo.

Sakura llegó a la escuela y siguió con las clases con normalidad, omitió aquel extraño suceso con su inseparable amiga pues lo consideró innecesario. El reloj marcó las tres y adivinen qué…

Sí, hoy era día de rebajas en el centro comercial y eso significaba helado gratis para Sakura. Sin falta alguna asistió a la guerra de titanes femeninos y saliendo de aquella aguerrida batalla, la lluvia la alcanzó. Corrió con ganas, no tenía ganas, irónicamente, de mojarse y perder toda la magnífica compra. Cruzó el puente y vio los bultos de arena que contenían al rio que quería desbordarse; siguió su camino y a sólo una esquina de su casa, en un árbol del vecindario vio como un gato negro maullaba aferrado en el árbol, Sakura se dispuso a ayudar aquel oscuro gato pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas cuando un joven con toda la ropa empapada, un impermeable algo roto y casco amarillo se subía al árbol y le extendía la mano al gato que a presuroso se acercó a él y este lo tomó con cuidado y lo bajó, cubriéndolo con su impermeable y quitándose el casco para acurrucarlo allí.

Sakura dio varios pasos atrás, escondiéndose entre la esquina de aquella calle. El joven que había ayudado al gato era el misterioso chico de cabellos rojizos, Sasori. Sakura examinó con la vista al joven que corrió a un poste de luz. Se miraba totalmente cansado, su cabello estaba totalmente mojado, tanto que le tapaban la mitad de sus ojos, el agua escurría de él, su pantalón estaba enrollado hasta la rodilla y sus zapatos, desgastados, llenos de lodo. Desde lejos se notaba con frío, pero aun así, no soltaba al gato o dejaba de cubrirlo con su permeable.

Sakura, inesperadamente se vio deseosa de ayudarle y brindarle un lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia pero, nuevamente, no hizo nada pues el chico empezó a correr con dirección a un camión, este camión se detuvo y él subió en este. Al parecer el camión era de la empresa donde trabajaba para el cuidado de las calles.

Ella, lo vio partir limitándose a arquear una ceja.

…

Los siguientes días, fueron iguales, siempre, sin querer se lo encontraba, siempre trabajando, mojado, siempre con las sucias ropas, siempre agitado, pero para su sorpresa, su miraba se notaba serena con un deje de tristeza, siempre sereno y triste en su mirada.

Un día, Sakura había salido de casa, con intención de ir a la tienda de autoservicio más cerca, caminaba por las calles con la ligera llovizna mojando su corta rosada cabellera. Entró a la tienda y buscó los víveres, juesto en ese momento la lluvia se intensifico. Se movió hacia la caja registradora y le atendieron con aburrimiento, lo normal. Pero antes de salir del establecimiento, notó, lo notó…

Estaba él, resguardándose de la lluvia, con la cabeza hacia el cielo grisáceo pero con los ojos cerrados. Estaba nuevamente empapado, su respiración era notable en el aire, sus zapatos escurrían agua.

Sakura dudó en salir, porque si lo hacía, se quedaría allí, esperando a que lluvia bajase ya que los paraguas del establecimiento se habían agotado. Tomó una bocanada de aire y con resolución y salió, y esperó junto a él, alejada sólo a unos cuantos pocos metros de él.

Sasori abrió los ojos, observando el cielo pero poco a poco su mirada fue atraída a unos curiosos mechones rosados, volvió su mirada hacia ella; serio y un tanto cansado. Ella sintió la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella.

Sakura, inquieta por aquella mirada, en un movimiento acercó la bolsa a su rostro, buscando un pudín que venía con otro de regalo, lo extrajo, los separó y con brusquedad, se lo acercó al pelirrojo que miraba con indiferencia al pudín. Sakura fruncía el entrecejo ¿por qué carajos no lo tomaba?

Sasori empezó a reírse, Sakura volvió la mirada hacia él, molesta pero fue quitado cuando vio que el joven pelirrojo reía sinceramente y con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Tomó el pudín, lo abrió y se lo llevó a la boca, sin usar la cucharilla.

- ¿Tan lamentable me veo? – preguntó con un tonó sarcástico después de comerse el pudín, Sakura no apartaba la vista de él.

- Muy lamentable. – Contestó a la defensiva.

- Mmmm…. – expresó, cansado. – Supongo que gracias.

- ¿Cómo que supones? – dijo molesta, no sólo lo había ayudado pues este chico se notaba con hambre desde lo lejos, ¡sino que le había dado su pudín extra! Quería golpearlo.

- Nunca te pedí ayuda, además, te estas entrometiendo en donde no te incumbe. – dijo sombrío, y los ojos inyectados de irritabilidad. Sakura se sintió ofendida hasta no más poder, hacia una buena caridad y este le decía que se estaba entrometiendo; apretó sus puños con rabia, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar de altivez? Era conocido por ser un galán en la universidad, un chico atractivo, pero, el único chico que podía ver en él era un chico con problemas financieros y lamentable.

- No creas que lo hice por ti, idiota. – Escupió con sorna – lo hice por el gato que ayudaste hace días. – dijo altanera.

- ¿Me espías, mocosa cabello de chicle masticado? – dijo con una seria mirada, acercándose a ella. ¿Quién se creía esta pelirosa para espiarlo de una manera tan descarada? Le enfermaban este tipio de chicas, de hecho todas, las mujeres eran muy complicadas para él tratará de entenderlas, además sólo hacían cosas innecesarias como esta que acababa de hacer.

- No, de hecho, tu eres el que me sigue y espía, bastardo cabeza de ji/tomate* podrido. – si contestaba con otra ofensa, la pelirosa lo golpearía.

- Interesante. – Dijo sin intenciones de seguir, pero la mirada furiosa de Sakura lo obligo a continuar – No hay razón para la cual yo te siga, no me importas. – dijo calmadamente mientras volvía su mirada hacia el obscuro cielo, pues ya se estaba haciendo noche.

- Pues tú ni siquiera le importas a tus padres, nadie te quiere más que tú. – dijo igual de furiosa, pero tratando de mantenerse calmada. Pero para desilusión y pesar suyo, el joven que se mantenía calmado ahora, tras lo dicho de la ojijade, se vio triste y vacío, como un muñeco. Con la tristeza en su mirada el pelirrojo arrojó el recipiente del pudín al suelo, se volvió hacia con ella, se acercó y con una soledad en su voz dijo:

- Exacto, a nadie le intereso… mis padres murieron y la única persona que le intereso se está muriendo. – tras esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, en medio de la lluvia… Sakura, sólo quiso coser su boca, había hablado demasiado.

- Pero él se lo busco… - se excusó, mientras lo veía ir sin intensión cubrirse de la lluvia.

…

Muchas veces fueron las que se volvieron a encontrar, pero ninguno de los dos se mantuvieron la mirada, sólo siguieron el camino que les correspondía.

…

- ¡Sakura! – Le habló la rubia

- ¿Qué? – preguntó

- ¡Ayer volví a ver al pelirrojo sexy! Creo que es el destino – dijo feliz, abrazándose a sí misma – ¿No lo crees?

- No lo creo, porque si así fuera él y yo terminaríamos matándonos. – se echó a reír mientras su amiga la miraba confundida, a veces la rosada era muy extraña.

Saliendo de la escuela, la lluvia hizo su presencia, pero esta vez era diferente, la lluvia se notaba con fuerza y rabia, pero Sakura ignoró todo aquello, tenía que llegar a casa de igual modo.

Estaba cruzando el rio cuando vio una muñeca que flotaba en él, esto le pareció muy inusual así que, sin importar el aguacero que caía, sacó el móvil, se recargo en el barandal para sacar una foto, pero un fuerte viento la sacudió para atrás y para no caer soltó el móvil que cayó al agua para aferrarse al barandal. Esta gritó por su móvil, se soltó del barandal para irse al otro de lado para ver como su celular era llevado por la furiosa corriente y en ese mismo momento otra fuerte ráfaga de viento la sacudió, sólo que esta vez para adelante pero otra fuerte fuerza la empujó para atrás.

Esa 'fuerza' la rodeó con sus brazos y la tiró al suelo junto con él. Sakura miró sorprendida pues lo que tenía enfrente era el pelirrojo, que estaba a gatas sobre ella, a escasos centímetros de sus labios y sus narices tocándose. Este se alejó lo más que pudo, pero sin levantarse sobre ella

- ¿Es que eres tan estúpida? – Preguntó iracundo - ¿A quién se le ocurre tomar fotos en medio de una tormenta en un puente donde hay desbordamientos? Estúpida. – se levantó, sujetándole por el brazo para que lo siguiera, ella no se opuso. Ya al final del puente Sasori la soltó y se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. – Si lo vuelves a hacer no tendrás la suerte de hoy, date por afortunada.

- Hmp. – desvió su mirada – No pedí tu ayuda. Esto lo hiciste porque quisiste.

- Tu maldita hija de… - pero un trueno lo silencio, y el rayo que cayó justo al lado de ellos los dejó helados, Sakura que trastabilló por el susto se acercó a la orilla de la pendiente y cayó, directo al rio. Sasori sólo vio con sorpresa como lo hacía, sin poder hacer algo.

Un gran chapuzón, sacó de los pensamientos al pelirrojo y con rapidez, corrió a cuestas del rio, siguiendo a la cabeza rosada que trataba de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Su aliento se hacía pesado, sin intenciones de dejarla morir, se adentró al rio. Basto sólo unos segundos para que la alcanzará y la tomara de la cintura, impulsándola hacia arriba para que tomará una bocanada de aire. Se tomaron de las manos y juntos eran empujados bruscamente por la corriente.

Sakura sólo vio de reojo debajo del agua como el pelirrojo luchaba contra la misma corriente, sin soltarla. Esto la hizo sentir miserable.

Suerte o lo que sea, vieron como la densidad del agua bajaba sin intención de desaprovechar esta ocasión, Sasori nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la orilla y en un movimiento desesperado, tomó la punta un costal que estaba medio salido, con su única mano suelta se aferró a ella. Sakura entendió el plan y con fuerza tomó el brazo de Sasori y subió hasta la cabeza de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos el cuello de este. Con la otra mano desocupada con ambas se aferró al costal que poco a poco se iba precipitando a la corriente.

- ¡Sujétate de otro costal! – Gritó el pelirrojo, ella hizo caso y se aferró a un costal bien posicionado – Ahora, trata de subir a los costales

- ¿Pero si se caen? - preguntó un poco asustada

- ¡Si se caen, tu trata de caer del otro lado y no de este, y si eso pasa, aférrate a mi cintura o piernas! – La lluvia no cedía, pero era intentarlo o una muerte segura. Sakura motivada y con esperanza empezó a escalar y con medio cuerpo afuera del rio vio como el costal donde se aferraba el pelirrojo cada vez se caía, Sakura alarmada, tomó fuerzas y salió del rio, agazapándose en los costales, despacio bajó los costales, cayendo a un suelo firme, y al instante volvió para tomar la mano del pelirrojo que pendía de un hilo.

- ¡Sasori toma mi mano! – gritó con fuerzas, él la vio sorprendido ¿por qué sabia su nombre? Pero eso no importaba ahora y sin pensarlo, confiando en ella plenamente, tomó de su mano… y con la otra se aferró a otro costal, con esto el joven pudo escalar los costales con ayuda de la rosada.

Los dos fuera de peligro, lo primero que hicieron fue correr fuera de la pendiente del rio, y en medio de la calle, se sentaron, agitados y cansados, tratando de recuperar el aliento y el susto.

Se quedaron observando todo el tiempo, sin odio ni curiosidad sino con sorpresa. Sakura sorprendida de que él se había arrojado al agua a salvarla; y Sasori sorprendido de que ella le tendiera la mano y pronunciará su nombre con seguridad. Estaban empapados, y la lluvia no quería dar tregua.

Sasori empezó a ver por los alrededores y sonrió con desganado.

- La corriente nos trajo hasta casi las afueras de la ciudad… por suerte, vivo por aquí. – dijo, levantándose – Ven… sígueme.

- Pero… - trato de negarse pero la aguda mirada del pelirrojo la acobardó y sin rechistar nada más, lo siguió. No caminaron mucho pues en pocas cuadras estaba una casa departamental. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la casa del pelirrojo.

Lo primero que notó la pelirosa fue la soledad que se sentía en ella, era un apartamento muy rudimentario, apenas con una estufa y lavabo, una pequeña mesa y un refrigerador pequeño, cajas y más cajas, un cuarto, al cual no entró, y el cuarto de baño.

- Siéntate. – aunque no había más que dos cojines para el suelo, Sakura opto por estar parada, iba a mojar el cojín. Sasori entró al cuarto y volvió en pocos minutos, traía toallas y ropa seca. – Toma – se la aventó y esta la supo capear en el aire. – Ve a cambiarte en el cuarto, esta algo cálido allá dentro.

- Gracias. – respondió, apenada, y entró al cuarto. Era cierto, el cuarto era el único lugar cálido de este intento de casa, había dos camas y esto la sorprendió ¿vivía con alguien? Había también muchas cajas, pero las cajas sólo contenían cuadernos y muchos papeles como fotos. Había muchos cuadros arrumbados en el suelo y debajo de la cama, así como muchas medicinas…

'_La única persona que le intereso se está muriendo'. _Recordó las palabras del pelirrojo de aquel día.

Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a desvestirse, no era una mujer pudorosa, pero esta ocasión era diferente… apenas y conocía al chico que le había prestado las prendas. Se quitó toda la ropa, excepto las bragas, se puso una playera negra y unos pantalones bordados a mano y antes de salir observó una foto, una foto que estaba tirada boca abajo en la mesita de noche, movida por la curiosidad levantó la foto y vio a dos personas adultas y un bebé en medio… una mujer de largos cabellos obscuros y un hombre de cabellos igual de rojizos que Sasori…, y el bebé, lo más seguro es que era Sasori.

Soltó el cuadro y lo dejó en su lugar y marchó fuera de la habitación donde se encontró a Sasori desnudo de medio cuerpo, Sakura confirmó lo que su amiga Ino le decía acerca de él, sin mencionar el tatuaje de escorpión en su pecho, cerca del corazón. Esperó hasta que este se pusiera la camisa.

- Gracias por la ropa. – dijo, sinceramente.

- De nada…, siéntate; quiero hablar contigo. – Dijo, serio, sentándose en el cojín que quedaba frente a frente del otro, Sakura hizo caso y se sentó, frente a frente. - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Una amiga, dice que eres de ese grupo de chicos populares de la Universidad. – dijo sin guardar detalle. – Te has hecho una fama envidiable para algunos hombres y deseable para unas chicas.

- Eso creo. – dijo sin darle importancia a lo último, no le interesaba la popularidad, mucho menos ser objeto de represalias y amor. – Lo del pudín… - hubo un muy ligero sonrojo por parte de él – Gracias…, no te lo agradecí como debía. – Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta

"Supongo que estaba molesto por el trabajo…" – pensó – De nada, perdón por hablar de más, no soy la indicada para decirte eso.

- Por supuesto que no eres la indicada. – resoplo molesto. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué cómo te llamas? – dijo fastidiado, odiaba repetir las cosas

- Ah… este…. – hizo una pausa, aumentando el fastidio del chico – Sakura Haruno, 17 años de edad. Originaria de esta ciudad

- Sasori No Akasuna, 22 años de edad. Soy de Sunagakure, pero por causas personales vivo aquí. – respondió, algo molesto. Tras esta corta charla el silenció se pronunció en el departamento, sólo los relámpagos alumbraban y los truenos eran el único sonido. Sakura se recargó de la pared, observando la lluvia por la ventana mientras Sasori se abrazaba las rodillas con la cabeza hundida entre ellas y de vez en cuando observaba de reojo a la rosada que estaba ensimismada por la lluvia

Pasaron a lo mejor dos horas después de que llegaron y el clima no parecía cambiar…

_Miau, miau, Miau. _Se escuchó por la puerta y apresuradamente el dueño de aquellos lindos ojos caobas abrió la puerta, y alzó al pequeño y oscuro gato. Sakura miró interesada como el gato se le restregaba en el rostro del chico y este sólo le acariciaba más, este nota su interés y sin más dijo:

- Se llama Haruko, en ocasiones viene a la casa. – dijo mientras tomaba asiento y acariciaba más al felino.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Sasori la vio con curiosidad y asintió con la cabeza – ¿Por qué motivo trabajas? – la respuesta fue clara para él, era obvio que la pelirosa quería saber más de él, esto lo molesto, pero cansado decidió contestar

- Es obvio que necesito el dinero, ese dinero planeo usarla para pagar la estancia de mi abuela en el hospital… - desvió la mirada hacia el cuarto. – Es lo único que necesitas saber. – aclaró

- Gracias por contestar. – dijo sin fuerza, todo el asunto de casi morir ahogada la había extenuado.

- ¿Quieres dormir? – Preguntó, ella le observó inquisitivamente – Puedes dormir en la cama de mi abuela… ella nunca regresará… - Su voz, por unos instantes se había quebrado y Sakura vio un dolor en aquellos orbes… pero, no dijo nada. – Decídete, o sino cambiaré de opinión.

- Gracias… - se levantó, tambaleante y se dirigió a la habitación. Antes de entrar le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Sasori que se revolvía los mechones con tristeza, encorvado y la expresión de desesperación en sus ojos sin brillo mientras el gato trataba de animarlo lamiéndole el pie y jugueteando el doblillo de su pantalón.

Entonces, Sakura se preguntó: ¿Qué se siente perderlo todo? ¿Qué se siente estar al borde del abismo sin una mano que se extienda ente ti? ¿Qué se siente perderte a ti mismo?... ¿Qué se siente estar completamente solo o estar a un paso de ello? Sin nada, sin nadie y sin motivo.

Entró a la habitación, se acostó en la cama de la abuela y se durmió sin problema alguno.

…

Días después de aquel día, Sakura despertó con un peso en su espalda y algo le apretaba la barriga, ella aun somnolienta volvió su cuerpo para ver que era…

Quiso gritar de horror, la pelirrojo era quien la abrazaba con fuerza, aun dormido. Esto totalmente la sacó de la somnolencia y con una patada dúplex en el estómago obligó a la cabeza rojiza caer de espaldas al suelo, con un quejido

- Tu, maldita puta rosada. – exclamó desde el suelo, adolorido

- ¿Quién te dio permiso de abrazarme, bastardo ma… idiota? – dijo a la defensiva, abrazándose a sí misma.

- ¿De quién crees es la cama? – dijo levantándose, sobándose la zona herida

- De tu abuela. – Dijo en defensa – además, si te hubiera visto te hubiese hecho lo mismo que te hice. – se cruzó de brazos con la frente en alto.

- No la conoces, ella me hubiera alentado para darle biznietos. – dijo con una sonrisa, una victoriosa sonrisa. Sakura ya no reprochó nada… no quería tocar el tema de la abuela.

- Bien, mi ropa ya se secó, me cambiaré y me iré. Gracias por salvarme la vida dos veces y decirme puta. – se salió de la cama y fue por su ropa.

- Como quieras. – dijo aburrido.

…

Después de aquel día, todo volvió a ser normal para ambos, Sakura había sido castigada por no haber llegado o avisado a su casa ese día, pero fue un alivio para los padres cuando regresó, sólo con unos rasguños por culpa de la caída. Los padres de Sakura fueron a la casa del pelirrojo a agradecerle los favores y haber salvado la vida de su hija, este sólo aceptó los agradecimientos con cierta pesadez diciendo: 'Sólo quise ayudarla porque tiene mucha gente que le importa, y ella también me salvó en el último momento'.

Se volvieron a ver por las calles, se observaban de reojo y seguían con el camino.

_No lo admitían pero la compañía del uno con el otro les reconfortó y más cierto pelirrojo que se negaba a tal aceptación. _

- Así que Sakura ya pasó su primera noche con un chico – Dijo emocionada e interesada Ino, acercándosele peligrosamente, oliéndola y observando su entre pierna. - ¿Qué tal? – Sakura se sonrojo, pero de coraje, y sí Ino no fuera su mejor amiga la habría golpeado tan duro como pudiese, pero sólo le dedicó un mohín molesto.

- No hice tal "cosa" con un chico. – Aseguró – Sólo dormí en su casa, nada más.

- Pero ¿Quién es el afortunado que disfrutó verte dormida? – preguntó algo decepcionada

- No te mentiré, Ino – tomó aire – Sasori no Akasuna. – Esto dejó helada a la ojiazul, Sakura aprovechó este momento y se escabulló por las calles, dejando a Ino temblando de emoción.

El día estaba nublado y parecía todo aburrido así que decidió quedarse en el puente y observar el rio que casi tomaba su vida y la de él… y su móvil… aunque ese si murió. Se quedó pensativa…

- ¿Es que quieres darte otro chapuzón? – preguntó tranquilo cierto joven con un casco amarillo en la cabeza, cubriéndole sus carmines cabellos, desde abajo, cerca de los costales.

- Cállate príncipe Jitomate. – espetó molesta

- Pero príncipe al fin y al cabo… - subió la cuesta y comenzó a acercarse a la rosada, hasta que quedó al lado de ella, en silencio. Ambos observaban el pasar de las nubes, como se deformaban en el aire, como desaparecían.

- ¿estás en tu descanso? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio

- Sí. – respondió sin ganas.

- Comamos algo, yo misma lo preparé – y antes de que terminará, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia. Se movieron hacia un frondoso árbol y con el paraguas verde de la rosada, tomaron una ligera comida. Estaban muy cerca, pues compartían el paraguas, sentados a cuestas del árbol y la comida en sus piernas.

Veían en silencio el pringuear del agua, comiéndose la comida que la rosada había preparado para él.

- Sabe horrible. – comentó el pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada del agua que caía al suelo

- Pues te lo tragas.

- Eso haré, me recuerda a la insípida comida de la anciana. – dijo sonriéndole sinceramente y con ternura a la pelirosa que la había tomado por sorpresa aquella sonrisa, cuestionándose ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habrá sonreído así? Ella se sintió feliz y como respuesta, también lustró una enorme sonrisa con unas mejillas sonrojadas.

_Estaba feliz de poder entrar en la vida de alguien que realmente necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar._

Sus ojos jade parecían brillar, pues brillaron. El pelirrojo también fue tomado por sorpresa ¿Cuándo había sonreído así en compañía de otra persona además de su abuela Chiyo?

_Lo ignoró, estaba feliz con la cabeza de chicle. _

Días, semanas pasaron y no había tarde alguna en que Sakura lo veía en el trabajo, siempre estaba en lugares cerca del rio o lugares de deslaves, trabajando; siempre le llevaba comida y una vez en el mes le llevó helado. Todos los días se reunían en la casa de este, una hermosa amistad se había forjado aunque él no la bajaba de Chicle masticado y ella de Bastardo Jitomate.

- Sakura ¿quieres ir a visitar a mi abuela al hospital? – le preguntó tomando una manzana para después clavarle el diente

- ¿Puedo? – dijo emocionada

- No. – dijo con la boca llena.

- ¡Títere sin sentimientos! – replicó, enojada y triste.

- Babosa vivaracha. – contestó saliendo por la puerta, tomando su chaqueta – No te esperaré. – y sin más se marchó. Sakura comprendió el punto corrió tras de él.

En cuanto llegaron uy vieron a la abuela, Sakura se quedó callada por la serena mirada que puso el pelirrojo, la abuela estaba conectada a muchos tubos, pero seguía consiente, se acercaron y Sasori se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano con cariño y cuidado, hablándole quedamente

- Esta es Sakura Haruno, un chicle viviente femenino. – Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza y se acercó a la anciana con respeto y saludó inclinándose ante ella. La abuela la vio curiosa, y poco a poco se fue moviendo hacia Sakura y con gran esfuerzo dijo

- … ¿C-cuándo nacerán mis biznietos…? – Sakura salió de la habitación y Sasori le siguió, con una burlesca risa y con una mirada de "Te lo dije".

_-.-.

Jejeje ¿Qué rayos? Jitomate es tomate, no se confundan, sólo que como soy del sur de México así se le llama.

_**Bueno eso fue todo gente gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. **_

**¿reviews? ¿alguien dice yo? **


End file.
